


Loose Lips

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Someone shares a little too much when he’s tipsy.  When it comes back on Sango instead of him, she teaches her husband a lesson in keeping his mouth shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You make me crazy, but I love you anyway

She should’ve known that marrying him wouldn’t change him much.  His eye wandered like it had always done, but at last his hands only wandered on her.  It was just his nature to be flirtatious.  After all, he’d been using that to his advantage for a very long time.  It was going to take a lot of effort to get him to break those bad habits.  
  
But she wasn’t counting on him making _new_ bad habits while they worked on the ones he already had.  Like drinking too much at a neighbor’s home and sharing too many private things about their private life, particularly the intimate details.  
  
She wasn’t completely naïve- she knew since the beginning of time, men had been getting together and bragging about their sexual adventures and that wasn’t ever going to change.  She had hoped that her new husband would have shown some decorum though and not so thoroughly described her feminine places with such detail that an artist could draw them perfectly.  Or that he’d told the story of her deflowering so well that it was like actually being present.  He imitated her breathless panting and gave so many insights on their bedroom activities that she was embarrassed to walk down the street some days, particularly when Miroku’d been drinking with the neighbors and running his mouth the night before.  
  
“Why do you do that?” she asked him angrily one night.  “I know _you_ are not a modest person, _houshi_ , _”_ calling him that name when she was truly upset with him, “but _I_ am!  Your little tales are making me feel ashamed of myself when I haven’t done anything but make love with my husband!”  
  
Miroku looked up from his dinner with a look of pure shock.  “You _haven’t_ done anything wrong.  You _shouldn’t_ feel ashamed, Sango.”  Then he paused.  “Did someone say something to you about it?”  
  
She felt her cheeks heat as she tried to distract herself with more rice. “Maybe,” she mumbled.  
  
Miroku sat his food aside and scooted closer.  “Who was it?  Tell me and I’ll avenge your honor!”  
  
Sango glanced at him, surprised to find his desire to protect her so strong.  “Tari and Ukona…  They were at the well this morning saying that with as often as we lay in bed together… that when you go out on exterminations I’ll get crazy without you, and try to trick other women’s husbands into our bed.”  
  
She watched as shame washed over his face.  He quietly put his arms around her and tugged her into his lap.  “I’m so sorry, Sango.  I never meant to start such rumors about you.  I was only so thankful to have finally made you my wife and revel in our bed together.  I’ll speak with them tomorrow morning and clear this all up.”  He kissed her temple and murmured, “You have my word, I’ll never speak of what happens in our bed again.”  
  
Sango patted his arm and nuzzled under his chin.  “You swear it?”  
  
“On threat of death by Hiraikotsu.”  
  
She chuckled at that.  “Indeed.”  Then she turned in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  “Because I don’t want any of them knowing about what I’m about to do to you…”  
  
She pulled him down to her lips, kissing his with a hunger that was awoken with his sincere apology and promise to remain tight lipped about any future adventures they had together.  It took him a moment to respond to her advances, but when his fingers reached for the ties of her yukata, she knew they were on the same page at last.  
  
Sango pushed him to lie back on the floor, and she parted their clothing until the necessary parts were bared.  Carefully, she moved to top him.  
  
Miroku smiled. “I had no idea you wanted to lead, my darling.”  
  
“Shhh,” she said as she grasped his length.  She rose up and guided him in, then sunk down with a grateful groan.  Then she began to rock as his hands fell to her hips.  “Just enjoy the moment!”  
  
They rolled together on the tatami mats, taking turns dominating and leading, gasping and pleading with each other until at last Sango crested under her husband’s sure touch.  Not long after, he was filling her womb and crying his pleasure into the side of her neck and trembling with the force of his release.  
  
He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. “You drive me crazy, monk.  But somehow I still love you.”  
  
He hummed lazily, then panted, “I love you, too.”  
  
She squeezed his manhood with her internal fist and he groaned blissfully.  “You breathe a word of this to our neighbors and I’ll cut that thing off and put it in a stew.”  
  
He stiffened in her grasp and then nodded.   “Not a word, I swore to you remember?”  
  
She sighed in relief.  “Thank goodness.”  
  
And she never had to remind him about it again.


End file.
